


Subservant

by zackstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Cages, Collars, Discipline, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Spanking, Spitroasting, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zackstrider/pseuds/zackstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the worst punishment he’s given you, by far. You've never felt so helpless. Your voice is long gone after begging, pleading with him to let you out, please, let you out.<br/><br/>~<br/><br/>Dad is fascinated with Dave and kidnaps him, keeping him as his own personal slave. Obviously out of character.<br/><br/>*ABANDONED* I'm keeping it up for people to read it, but it won't be updated anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark story, please proceed with caution. All of the potential triggers and details are tagged, you can look through those for anything you want to be weary of. This is the first story that I've written in a while after taking a break, so please be patient with updates. This is also un-beta'd, feel free to tell me of any spelling/grammatical errors.

You’re in the cage. He calls it your cage, but it’s not. You refuse to call it _your_ cage. That would imply you had something permanent here, or that something here was actually yours. This isn't a cage for humans, humans don’t go in _cages_ , they don’t belong in them. This is a dog’s cage. You might as well be one to him, you think, with the way he’s trained you.

You don’t know how long it’s been; how long you've been curled up on the cold metal bottom, your legs bent so your thighs are pressed against your chest, or how long your arms have been bound above your head, in the metal cuffs biting into your skin, or how long you've been leaning against the hard bars. You know they’ll leave marks. You hope they’ll go away. You've lost feeling in your arms and legs. You can’t see, the leather blindfold invading your senses. You can’t hear anything, the expensive noise-cancelling headphones blocking out even the loudest of sounds. You should know, you’re the one who originally bought them. You never thought they’d be used like this, though.

This is the worst punishment he’s given you, by far. You've never felt so helpless. You can’t move anything without something hurting or pulling against your bleeding wrists. The blood that was dripping down your arms has started to clot and dry, cracking slightly whenever you shift your body. Your voice is long gone after begging, _pleading_ with him to let you out, please, let you out.

How long have you been here? You lost count a while ago, the lines of day and night blurring when you’re blindfolded, and falling asleep in small bursts throwing you off even more. It feels like days, but you think you’d be dead if it was. You don’t even know if he’s in the room with you, not after he tied you in the restraints and locked the cage door. You've tried calling out to him anyway, begged him to let you out. You've apologized profusely, for every little thing, for not listening to his orders, for attacking him, for trying to escape. But there’s no sound, no touch, nothing to let you know that he might be there and he might forgive you and god, do you need his forgiveness.

And then there’s a touch.

His hands lift up the headphones, his smooth voice a soft whisper but sounds so loud after nothing for so long. “David, you need to stop struggling.”

“Please-” Oh god, is that your voice? It’s hoarse, dry, nothing like yourself.

“Please,” you start again, “Let me out of here, I need to get out, it’s hurting me. Daddy please, lemme be good, lemme apologize, I-I’m sorry for attacking you, it won’t happen again.

“Please,” you try to continue, but you don’t have enough air in your lungs. You end up coughing, the cough consuming your entire body and shaking your frame against the bars.

His touch his feather-light, stroking your cheek gently, running his finger along your jaw. You tip your head up in response, eager for any kind of affection from him. You feel his fingers on your lips and open your mouth immediately, sucking them in, keeping your teeth covered and messaging them with your tongue. It’s a test, you now it is, and you hope more than you ever have to get a good mark on it. The fingers don’t stay long before they’re sliding out of your mouth and you don’t care as some saliva drips down your chin.

“Okay, David.” He murmurs warmly, and you can hear the smile in his voice. You hear him step away and almost let out a sob, pulling against the restraints before you feel his hand on your cheek again. The sound of the cuffs being unlocked is music to your ears, and your arms drop to your sides like dead weight. You wait for him to take off the blindfold, and don’t open your eyes for a minute. When you do you look around, noticing the room is dim with a shirt covering a lamp in the corner.

He lifts you out of the cage, holding you tightly in his arms as he walks to the other corner of the room and sits on the couch. You wrap your arms around his neck like you’re expected to, and only realize there’s tears sliding down your cheeks as his shirt begins to get wet. His arms wrap around you and your frame shakes as sobs start racking through your body. You can’t help it, it’s terrifying. If he wants to break you, make you mindless so he can just control you, it’s going to work if he keeps putting you in the cage. You know you’ll break. Your fingers are clutching the fabric of his shirt as tightly as they can when you feel his hard cock on your thigh.

You don’t think twice before sliding off his lap. You need to be forgiven, you need to make sure you’re not going to be punished, anything to avoid being punished like that again. Your hands slide off his chest and to his belt, undoing it, then the button, then the zipper, and pull them down just enough, just like you've done so many other times. It’s already slightly slick from precum and it makes your mouth water. You don’t hesitate to take him into your mouth, sucking and tonguing at his slit. The taste is freeing after having nothing for so long, you swallow the precum, needing something to coat your dry throat. You moan at the feeling, the fullness in your mouth, the wetness, and don’t stop sucking even as he starts rolling his hips into your mouth. You heard him cursing above you, already close, and you try not to think why that would be.

You redouble your effort, raising your hand and pressing it against your neck to feel his cock hit the back of your throat. You’re taking him further into your mouth than you usually do, your gag reflex only reacting when his hips buck up and you’re not prepared for it. A swipe of your tongue against the tip of his cock later and he’s coming, filling your mouth and leaving you swallowing it down eagerly.

Licking up the length of his cock, making sure you get every single drop, even sucking at his balls, the sweat tasting like water to you, you make sure you clean up. His hands are on your shoulders, pushing them slightly. “David, stop, too much.” He sounds breathless, slumping against the back of the couch behind him and panting lightly, only half doing up his pants once again. You crawl up into his lap again, mouthing at his fingers when they come up and brush against your cheek before he runs them along your collar.

You straddle his lap and tuck your forehead against the crook of his neck, ignoring the rumble of hunger in your stomach. Under your ear his heart is beating quickly, so loud, it’s oddly calming as you relax, boneless, like a rag-doll against him. You delight in the way he’s holding you, his arms tightly around you as you feel his clothed body against your nude one.

The way he kisses the top of your head makes you feel safe, like the cage never happened. You don’t know how long you both stay there, cuddling, eyes closed, your hunger non-existent. It could be minutes, or hours, and you don’t care. You wouldn't have been able to tell the difference anyway. Eventually though, he stands up and lifts you with him, carrying you to the living room and sitting you down on the couch in front of baked chicken and vegetables, along with a huge glass of water. You feel your stomach rumble again as the smell hits your nose.

You let him feed you small pieces and tip the glass to you mouth to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way condone anything that happens in this story, I am simply a writer writing a work of fiction. This will continue, please be patient as I work on it. I would appreciate reviews, it'll motivate me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted at 3:14 am, please excuse (and tell me about) any spelling errors.

Master leaves you alone in the living room once he finishes feeding you and you curl up on the couch, content on watching the movie he left on. You don’t know where he went but he never ordered you to follow him, so you stay where he leaves you most of the time. You listen for any sign of movement before finally looking to your right, down the hall into his study. There he is. Sitting in front of his computer, looking at it intently as if he were working on something. You know he’s not, that he’s just watching you. He’s still testing you; to see if you’ll take advantage and try and escape again. You wouldn’t try that again, and he knows you won’t.

You’re distracted from staring off into space that you don’t hear Sir come in. “You’re out of the cage!” His voice startles you, making you jump in your spot on the couch. You look back as fingers tangle in your hair, staring up at the bright toothy smile you’ve actually come to like seeing a little. “I missed you, Dave.” he says to you, stroking the base of your neck gently. You nod in response, not sure if you’re allowed to speak. Sir smiles, kissing your forehead gently before walking off to Master’s office. You turn away again, going back to watching the tv and ignoring their conversation. You’d get in trouble if you’d have listened, and that’s the last thing you want.

Sir comes back just as soon as he’d left, tugging on your collar as a silent order to follow him. You pick up the remote to turn the TV off, freezing when Sir hisses from behind you. You look back to see him shaking his head, dropping the remote back on the table quickly and looking back at Master. He’s looking at you from over his computer glasses, and you can see a slight frown on his face. “Come here, David." He says. “Bring the remote with you.”

You pick it up again, walking to the door of his study and waiting for him to nod before you step inside. You quickly walk over to his desk, you heart hammering in your chest. You’re sure you did nothing wrong, but you never know with him. You’re clutching the remote so tightly in your hands he has to pry it from you when you stand next to him. “Thank you, David.” he murmured, stroking your side before turning back to his computer. “Johnathan is waiting for you.”

It takes you a second to register that nothing’s going to happen to you before you nod quickly, lean down and kiss his cheek like you’re expected to, and walk up to Sir's room. You knock on the door, waiting for him to open it before stepping inside and closing it behind you.

He smiles gently at you as he reaches up to your neck, tucking his fingers under your collar. You close your eyes, relishing the soft touch as he undos it, pulling it off and laying it on his desk. "Go lie down Dave." He says softly, knowing how jumpy you can be. "I just have to send something to one of my teachers and you'll have me all to yourself, okay?"

You nod and do as your told, curling up on Sir's bed above the covers. He turns on the small TV that he has in his room, showing a movie that the two of you have watched together before. Sometimes you think they don't have any news channels to watch, though you don't try to think about it too much. The more you think about the fact that your brother might still be looking for you, the more miserable you'll be later on. You opt to just look at Sir do his work rather than watch the movie, starring as he nibbles on his lip when he tries to find something, feeling yourself smile a bit as his mouth forms a triumphant grin as he finds what he was looking for.

"We get to spend the week together, Dave. Dad said he’s going on business." He says, looking at you and standing up. "Are you excited?"

You nod, because you really are excited. Sir lets you wear clothes when it's just the two of you, he lets you call him by his name. He doesn't make you do anything that you don't want to do. He lets you speak freely and rarely punishes you. Even if he does end up punishing you, they're never horrible. Usually a short spanking, just until the message is clear. Sir is nice to you.

He comes to sit on the edge of the bed, holding out his hand for you to put yours in. He frowns as he looks over your wrists, and for a split second you think you did something wrong. "Dave, what are these from?"

"The cage." You whisper, before clearing your throat. "Master put cuffs on me and hooked them over my head."

He sighs, clearly exasperated with Master. "He needs to treat you better." He mumbles. "I'm going to talk to him about it."

You shake your head quickly, squeezing his hands in your own. "H-He'll know I said something and do it again, please, don't tell him Sir." You whimper.

Sir stares at you for a moment before he smiles sadly, reaching up to stroke your cheek gently. "Okay." He murmurs, moving slightly and resting your head in his lap. "Was it scary?"

You nod as he starts running his fingers through your hair, shivering slightly. "H-He put the blindfold on." You whisper. "And the headphones."

Sir nods, rubbing your side with his other hand. "What did you do, Dave?"

You look down at the covers, curling up slightly and stay quiet.

"Dave." Sir says warningly, expecting an answer.

"I tried to leave." You breathe, your voice barely audible over the TV on the wall. You feel his fingers freeze in your hair and you try to curl up on yourself tighter, to somehow hide from him.

“You tried to leave me?” Sir whispers, sounding hurt, and the guilt hits you like a ton of bricks. It surprises you, really. You thought he’d be just as furious as Master was. You look up at him, and once again he's nibbling his lip, his mouth forming a pout. You just nod silently before looking away again.

"I'm sorry Sir." You whisper, because you are. You don't want to make Sir sad. You don't mean to do it when you do. "I won't leave you."

He brightens up instantly after you say it, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your cheek. "Lemme see your wrists again." He murmurs, pulling a first aid kit from his night stand. They both have them in multiple rooms around the house, just in case you hurt yourself. Or they hurt you.

You raise your wrists obediently, hissing at the sting of the disinfectant before he bandages them, something he's also done to other parts of your body multiple times. You should be used to the sting by now.

When you hear the floor creek outside Sir's door your entire body goes rigid under his hand, and he keeps his hand on the small of your back as an anchor for you. The door opens and from where you're laying you can see Master's shoes. _He's leaving_. You sag in relief.

"David, come say goodbye." Master's order is clear in his smooth voice and you stand up, walking over to the doorway with your head down, eyes on the floor. His hand comes up to caress your cheek, and you tilt your head into the touch like you're expected to. You close your eyes and lift up your chin when he nudges it, and are immediately assaulted by his lips on yours. You can't say it's horribly unpleasant, Master just likes to taste the inside of your mouth. You're not so fond of it.

He pulls away with a hum, his hand going to rest on your shoulder, thumb stroking your collarbone. "I do wish you wouldn't take off his collar, Johnathan." He says with a sigh.

"You said I make the rules when it's my time with him and I like him without the collar. It gives me more room to mark him up, Daddy." Sir blinks up innocently at him and you wince as Master's fingers curl tightly in your hair.

"And you'll behave yourself, David? I would hate to have to put you back in the cage so soon." Your breath hitches in your throat and you let out a high pitched whimper, shaking your head.

"I'll be good Daddy!" You say quickly, trying to fight back the tears you don't want to spill.

Master smiles down at you and continues stroking your cheek. "I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and tell me how I did. I love reading comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir waves his hands at Master, shoo-ing him away before wrapping his arms around your waist. “Dad, you’re going to be late for your flight.” he says as you tuck your forehead against the crook of his neck, pressing closer when he massages the base of yours.

You hear Master chuckle and feel him lean in, listening as he kisses Sir’s forehead and flinching slightly when he runs his fingers through your hair again. You whimper slightly as he pulls your head back by your hair, making you look at him. “Be good.” he orders one last time, his eyes cold and his voice warning. You just nod, despite the pull he has on your hair. He lets go of your hair and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Relief washes through you and your knees go weak, leaving Sir to hold you up with a quiet gasp. “Whoa there.” he whispers, guiding you over to his bed to sit. “I’ll make sure Dad’s gone, then we’ll have a nice bath, okay Dave?”

You nod numbly, wrapping your arms around yourself with a shiver. _He’s gone. He left._ You tell yourself. _He can’t do anything to you when he’s on business. You’re just here with Sir._

Sir comes back and you look up at him, seeing the sad smile you’ve started to get used to. “Cold?” he asks. You nod silently and he offers his hand, helping you stand up. He tolds your hand as he leads you to the bathroom, sitting you down on a towel that’s already been draped over the side of the bath tub. “You can call me John now.” he murmurs softly with a smile.

You look up at John, watching as he starts the water, putting in the drain stopper before he strips down so he’s just as bare as you are. You look away after that, though it’s not like you haven’t seen anything before. You hear him giggle before his hand strokes your cheek and he kisses your forehead. “You don’t have to be so shy.” he says, like it’s actually that simple. You nod anyway, looking up at him.

He focusses on the bath again, turning off the water when the tub is full enough for the two of you. He pauses for a second and your heart rate picks up when you don’t hear him do anything. He moves again, stepping into the bath and relaxing against one end of it. He looks up at you next, holding out his hand so you can take it, helping you get in and settle down between his legs. You curl up slightly, shivering in the warm water, pressing closer to him when he wraps his arms around your waist.

“Is the water warm enough?” John asks, running his fingers through your hair gently. You nod, closing your eyes and resting letting your head fall back to rest against his shoulder. You’d be content being in this house if this was all you did, but you’re reminded that that’s not what you’re here for when John runs his fingers down your neck slowly.

“Can I ask a question?” You whisper carefully, bracing yourself for rejection.

“What?” John murmurs, sounding genuinely curious.

“How long have I been here?”

John hums, probably thinking about it. “I think it’s been a year.” he said. “I’d have to check though.”

A _year?_ You think to yourself, trying to stop a whimper that escapes from your lips. A year that you’ve been away from

_No._

You don’t remember where you’re from. You don’t remember Bro’s real name. You can’t remember. You can’t remember anything. It’s just Master and John-Sir-John, you don’t know, you don’t. Bro could have stopped looking for you. He could think you’re dead. Everyone you knew could think you’re dead.

Your heartbeat is fast in your ears, blocking out any and all other noise that happens around you. You’re shivering despite the warm water and you wrap your arms tightly around yourself with a whimper. You flinch when you feel John’s hand on your shoulder, recoiling from the touch like he’s burned you.

“Dave?” He whispers, and seems to get more concerned as you start shivering, squeezing your arms in your hands tightly. “Dave, you’re okay.”

You shake your head quickly, squeezing your eyes shut. “I don’t want to be here.” You whimper. “I want - I want to be with Bro - home. I want to be at _home_. I don’t-” you run his fingers through his hair and you’re sure you pull some strands of hair out. “I don’t like it here.”

“You know I can’t let you leave.” John whispers, blinking when you move swiftly, turning your body and resting your hands on his shoulders.

“Please!” You sob, tears streaming down your face.

“D-Dave, I can’t.” John says again, reaching up to cup your face in his hands. Only a second passes before you let out a quiet keen and go limp in his arms, sliding down against John again, sobbing into his chest. John simply holds you, keeping his hands higher than your waist.

You don’t want to be here. That’s why you tried to escape. That’s why you went on Master’s computer when he fell asleep on the couch, why you tried to hit him hard enough with your frail arms to knock him out so you could leave, why he put you in the cage.

John holds you for a few minutes more, letting you calm yourself down. He starts running his fingers through your hair again, and you press closer to him in return. You’re too tired to plead with him anymore.

“I think,” John pauses. “I don’t think he’d give up.” he whispers. “Your brother. It’s why we moved again, after all. But you don’t need him Dave.” he keeps going. “You have me, and Dad. We care about you more than he could. If he really did he would have found you by now. But you’re still with me and Dad. And I want you to stay with us.”

You don’t want him to keep talking.

John waits until you nod silently before kissing your hair gently. “Come on, let’s get you dried off and we’ll watch a movie, okay?” You simply nod again, and he helps you get out of the tub, sits you down on the side of it again, and drapes a towel over your head. You just sit there, shivering, waiting for him to dry himself off before he wraps his damp towel around your shoulders and starts drying your hair. He puts his clothes on first after drying you, then helps you into the t-shirt and flannel pants he brought for you. You remind yourself that John lets you wear clothes when he could get in a lot of trouble if Master found out.

He tips your chin up when you’re both dressed and you see his lips are pulled into a smile. You don’t want to see that smile. “Tired?” he asks, and you just nod silently. He nods back, taking your hand and leading you back to his room. He sits down in his desk chair, patting his lap. “Come here.” he says. “I just have to finish up some school stuff.”

You end up [straddling his lap](https://31.media.tumblr.com/a737b758494d24d38d31f2cda6e6c7e0/tumblr_nf7izxMvQA1r9ee9go1_1280.png), facing him, your legs hanging off the back of the chair and your arms around his neck. You rest your forehead on his shoulder again, and he wraps his arms around you. You fall asleep to him typing on the keyboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, feel free to comment about any errors or just good things!  
> I tend to post chapters really late...  
> the picture that's hyperlinked is by tumblr user ikimaru. that's how Dave ends up sitting on John's lap, in case I didn't describe it well enough for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and the shorter chapter. I wanted to get this out today before going to bed. Hopefully the next chapter will be up this weekend. If not, definitely during winter break. please feel free to comment any spelling errors, or just about the chapter! i really like reading what you guys have to say, and it was a comment today that got me to update

You stir in your sleep however many hours later to the feeling of a tongue lapping at your skin. You quickly become aware of just _where exactly_ that tongue is touching, and it's somewhere you don't like to be touched when you're not aware of it. For obvious reasons. The loud moan that comes out of your mouth surprises you, since you weren't even aware that you were making noises in your sleep.

"Wow," you hear, "Even when you're sleeping, you're still so responsive." That's when you open your eyes and look down at him, your face heating up as you blink and register what you see. At some point John must have carried you to bed because that's where you're lying right now.

Your cock is hard and wanting as John laps at your head, and you moan again under his ministrations. He hums around you and looks up, his blue eyes meeting your red ones. He focuses once again on your waiting cock, taking more of you in his mouth until you feel the back of his throat. You curl your fingers in his hair as he bobs his head and sucks on you, swirling his tongue around your head and it’s too much after just waking up. You cry out his name as you come, arching off the bed, your fingers tightening in his hair.

When you realize what you've done, you immediately let go and try to sit up, try to move away, try anything, only to be held down by a hand on your chest. You whimper, looking up at him. “Sir, please, I didn't mean to, I’m sorry.” You say quickly. You didn't ask, you didn't do what you’re supposed to.

John’s hovering over you and you can’t read his face. You don’t know what he’ll do - if he’ll punish you. “Dave, breathe.” he whispers, his voice breaking through the silence and your panic. “You’re okay,” he pets your hair gently. “You’re so good for me Dave, you’re not in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong.”

You instantly relax, pressing into his touch. You’re not in trouble. He won’t put you in the cage. He smiles down at you. “That was a nice snack before school.” He giggles as you blush, then his face falls. “I have to go to school soon.” he murmurs. “You know what that means.” You nod in response.

“But!” He grins. “I convinced Dad to just let me lock the door to the stairs, so you can walk around if you want to. And you’ll be able to go to the washroom.”

You smile, nodding. “Thank you.” you whisper.

John smiles. “You can come downstairs with me for breakfast, then we’ll shower.” You nod quickly, leaning up to peck his lips gently.

He giggles at that before standing up and pulling on his clothes. You wait for him to pass you pajama pants and a sweatshirt, and slip them onto your body easily. You follow him downstairs and sit down as he prepares a bowl of cereal for the both of you. Looking down, you mix it around in your bowl slowly before scooping it into your mouth. You’re hungrier than you thought you were, and every spoonful you take relieves that feeling. You glance up at John every couple of minutes and watch him as he gets up to clean his bowl out, making sure to finish before he turns back around. He holds out his hand for your bowl and you quickly give it to him, watching him again as he washes out the bowl.

Once he turns around again you get up, taking his outstretched hand as he leads you upstairs again. You sit on the edge of the tub as he turns the water on and stripes, then pulls your clothes off and you shiver at the cold air. “Get in, Dave.” he says, and you quickly follow instructions.

You step into the warm water, letting your head tip back into the stream to get wet. John steps in after you, already starting to soap you down. You shiver again when his hands brush against the inside of your thighs, biting your lip. You hate how your body reacts to their touches without even meaning to. You hate how they've trained you. You hate them.

John distracts you by stroking you with his soap lathered hand, and your moan echoes off the shower walls. “Pl-Please, no.” You whimper.

He looks up at you, puzzled. “You don’t want to?” he asks, frowning when you shake your head. “Why not? Doesn't it feel good?”

You bite your lip. “It-It does, I just- I don’t want it right now.” you whisper, hoping that excuse will do for now.

John nods slowly, as if trying to comprehend it. “Okay.” he says finally. “I’ll stop.” You sag against the wall in relief, moving out of the way as John washes himself.  He finishes quickly, getting out and drying himself off. “Dry off and get dressed.” he said, pulling on his clothes and going back to his room. “I have to go soon, so I’ll be locking the door to the stairs.”

You simply nod, starting to get dressed after having dried off. You go back to his room, sitting on his bed. He comes back in when he’s all ready, passing you his iPad. “You can play games and listen to music while I’m gone. You won’t be able to connect to the internet without a password so don’t bother trying.” He tips your head up, sliding your collar around your neck and locking it in place with the small padlock. He smiles gently when everything’s ready, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “I’ll be back at four.” he murmured, walking to the stairs, opening the door and closing it behind him before locking it. He waves one more time before you watch him walk down the rest of the stairs.

You busy yourself for about a half hour playing Angry Birds, something you find you can’t actually get angry at. You like the games John has on his iPad. Sometimes you’re even able to get him through a level that he’s stuck on. He’ll give you kisses for that, and you’ll get to choose a movie to watch later at night. You like those evenings. You don’t play the games much longer, before you decide to switch to reading some of the downloaded books John has.

It isn't until you accidentally open the internet browser that you realize John’s iPad is still connected to the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get your hopes up


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look porn. pretty much nothing but porn. if you were looking for plot you should find another fic.  
> my mother would be proud

You stare at the iPad for a long time. Even as the screen goes black once again, you’re still staring at it. The first time you tried to escape you’d tried to use Master’s computer, only for him to catch you. You know how that ended.

This time though. This time no one’s home. This time you might have a chance.

But you don’t do anything. You close the window and move on. You don’t know what makes you do it, but you do. You can’t remember anything about your brother. His name, where you’re from, anything. You can’t contact the police using an iPad, it just doesn’t work. Nothing will work and they’ll find out and you’ll be punished.

You set the iPad to the side and turn on the tv, content with watching the tv until you hear John enter the house for lunch. You wait for him to walk up the stairs and watch as he unlocks the door, only quirking a finger that tells you to follow him. You get up quickly and follow him down to the kitchen, your ears picking up him talking to himself.

“Fucking teachers don’t understand that people have lives outside of school.” He mutters. “None of them talk to each other about assignments or homework or anything.” He starts being rough with the dishes that he’s going to use, and you flinch a little when something’s too loud for you. You bite your lip a little, walking up behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist, burying your face against the back of his neck.

For whatever reason, that seems to calm him down a little and he sighs. “Sorry, Dave.” he murmurs. “Are you hungry?” you nod silently and he goes back to making what looks like soup. “Does the iPad need to be charged?” you shake your head. “Do you need to go to the washroom?” you shake your head again.

You feel him nod as he puts the pot on the burner, glancing back at you. “What did you play?”

“Angry Birds.” you mumble. “Got passed level seventy-three.”

“Great!” You smile lightly at his outburst before stepping away to go sit at the table.

“What did your teachers do?” you ask. Better to calm him down now before he goes back to school and just gets angry again.

“Ugh! Exams are soon and no-one talks to anyone about how many assignments they’re dumping on us and I have you to take care of this week too and I’m just really stressed.” he said, before he seems to get an idea. He turns toward you, walking over and spreading your legs so he can slide between them on the chair. “But maybe you can help me relax.” he murmurs in your ear, and you shiver.

“You know I take good care of you, Dave.” he nips your earlobe, sucking on it gently and you can’t help but moan. You’re sensitive there, you can’t help it. “Don’t I?”

You bit your lip and hide your face, and that only seems to anger him. “Don’t I?” he asks, curling his fingers in your hair and pulling your head back. You let out a quiet cry at the pain but nod. “Y-Yes Sir.” you whisper quickly.

John grins, nodding. “Yes I do.” he says, rubbing your thigh with his other hand gently, getting dangerously close to your already half-hard cock. You whimper quietly, squirming slightly.

“What is it Dave?” he whispers, pulling you closer so you’re pressed against each other. You bite your lip, looking away. “You want me to take care of you?” he trails his hands up your hips and along your back, causing you to arch against him. “Of course you do.”

He takes a step back, looking you up and down. You’re sure he sees your flushed cheeks, your shivering, and the small tent in your pants. “Go refresh in the bathroom.” he smiles gently as you get up and rush to the washroom to wash your face. You don’t think anything of it when he walks in until he’s pulling your arms behind your back and pressing your hips against the counter with his.

You feel his hard cock against your ass and go stiff with a whimper. He pulls up your sweatshirt and ties your arms behind your back with the sleeves somehow, all while rocking his hips against yours, his breathy moans in your ear.

“God Dave, you’re so hot.” He breathes before attacking your neck with bites, sucking periodically to form dark marks.

He moves onto your pants next, tugging them down just under your ass just so he has access to it. Somehow his fingers are already slick and he’s pressing two into you, making you cry out and shudder as he moves them. You’re bent over the counter-top as he shifts his fingers, causing you to cry out as he finds and massages your prostate.

“So hot, god, now I know why Dad’s always so rough with you. You make the best sounds.” John presses in a third finger next to the two already in your ass and it hurts but it feels good and you fucking hate liking it and you hate how his words make you buck against his fingers.

You whine like a bitch when he pulls out his fingers, pressing your forehead against the tile as he covers his cock in lube. You whimper when you feel the head of his cock against your entrance, cursing at yourself when you buck your hips back against him needily.

You hear him giggle behind you before his fingers thread through your hair and pull you up so you’re standing on your shaky legs. “Look at yourself.” he murmurs in your ear, and you shake your head, closing your eyes tightly. You get a rough smack against your ass for not listening, along with a hard tug against your hair. “I said look!” he orders, and you have to open your eyes.

What you see is not what you want to see. You see someone who’s a panting, moaning mess. Whose cock is so hard it’s starting to hurt, whose hips are rocking back against the person behind them. Who's so far gone but now gone at all. It’s that moment that John decides to thrust inside you, causing you to watch yourself cry out in pleasure as your back arches.

He doesn’t give you time to adjust, just starts fucking you at whatever pace he wants, panting and moaning in your ear, telling you how tight you are, how loud you’re moaning, how good you feel around his cock.

You let out a sob when he finally decides to touch you, trying to get away from him only to buck against him thrusting inside of you. He takes that as a sign that you’re close and starts pumping you faster, bending you over against the counter and fucking you as best he can.

The only warning you get before he comes inside you is a moan of your name, and you come with a cry at his final thrust against your prostate. He fucks you through his orgasm, which lasts longer than yours and makes you whimper at the sensitivity. He slides out of you after a moment, letting you fall to your knees on the ground in front of the cupboard covered in your cum.

“Clean it up, Dave.” John says, rather breathless as he wipes himself off and tucks himself away in his pants. You follow his instructions quickly, dragging your tongue against the surface and swallowing as much as you can see.

He untangles your arms from your sweater after you finish and helps you stand, leading you to the couch in the living room. “I think I’ll skip the rest of the day.” he says as he chains your collar to a metal hook next to the couch. “We can nap here and then shower later.” he yawns, sitting on the couch and pulling you with him. He reaches over to the small coffee table, opening the drawer and taking out one of the plugs they keep in there. He presses it into your abused hole before pulling up your pants, and you don’t even get the chance to clean yourself off a bit before he’s pulling you close again, pressing his crotch against your ass and making you shiver as it shifts the plug.

He falls asleep soon after, leaving you to stare out the window until fatigue finally overtakes you, and you nod off with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing actual porn. i'd say it's okay.  
> comments? questions? did i spell something wrong? leave a comment anyway, it fuels my writing and makes me update faster.  
> seriously leave a comment. commenting is why you got another chapter this soon.  
> comment


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you weren't expecting long chapters

You wake again to the sound of the tv and soft kisses against your clothed shoulder. You stir, whimpering when the plug shifts inside your ass. You turn your head, looking at John. He looks sad for some reason.

“I’m sorry Dave.” John whispers. “I was too rough with you.” he rubs your side gently. “Will you let me take care of you?” you flinch and his face softens. “I don’t mean that way. You can shower by yourself and then I’ll give you a massage?”

You stare at him for a minute, confused to why he feels the need to make anything up to you. Master is always rough with you, he never apologizes for it. Sir is rarely rough with you. That might be why. You nod silently, and he smiles a little.

“You can take the plug out when you’re in the shower, okay?” You nod again, waiting for him to stand and offer his hand before getting up and following him upstairs to the bathroom.

He shifts awkwardly on his feet before handing you a couple towels and going to the door. “I’m going to be right outside, okay?” You know he’s just telling you in case you need help, but you hear a slight warning undertone to it.

You nod. “I know.”

You don’t start undressing until he closes the door, throwing the clothes John gave you on to floor, refusing to look down at them. You have to brace yourself on the counter, whimpering as you reach behind you and pull out the plug. It drops to the floor and you shudder, panting as you press your forehead against the cold counter.

You give yourself a minute to breathe before turning on the water, stepping inside the shower. You make sure the water is a nice temperature before turning on the shower-head, sighing as the hot water slides down your shoulders and back. You relish in the feeling before reaching behind you and cleaning John’s cum out of your ass, deciding to just get it over with before continuing the rest of your shower.

Once you’ve cleaned yourself out and made sure that it’s gone down the drain, you pick up the shower gel John usually uses on you and empty some into your hands, starting with washing your shoulders, kneading the skin softly before you find your nails digging into your arm. You hiss, pulling your hand away with a shiver.

You continue with your arms, trying to get as much of the dirt off as you can. You’re going to spend as much time as you can in here before going outside again. For all you know this could be the only time you get alone.

You hesitate when you go to bend over before remembering you’re alone, and pour more shower gel into your hands before washing your legs. The shower’s starting to smell nice, and you hum quietly at the scent. It smells almost normal. You could pretend that you’re back home, with Bro, living normally. Actually living. You’re not living here, you’re just alive.

You shake the thoughts out of your head, not wanting to think about it. Instead you opt to think about nothing, pouring some shampoo into your hand before beginning to run your fingers through your hair. You give your scalp a soft massage, sighing when you let your head fall back into the stream of water.

Making sure you rinse your body off to get rid of any leftover soap or grime, you end up sitting in the tub, the water pelting your side. It takes you a second to notice tears slipping down your cheeks before your nose starts stinking and you’re burying your head in your knees, not sure if your sobs can be heard over the shower or not.

You don’t know how long you stay there, simply crying, before a John makes a noise outside that startles you out of your own little world. You make sure to wipe your eyes before turning off the water and stepping out, quickly wrapping a towel around yourself. You glance over to the bathroom window, shoulders sagging when you remember the bars blocking any exit. John’s excuse was that there had been break-ins before you started ‘staying’ here, but you know Master installed them to keep you in the house.

You dab at your skin to dry yourself off, waiting until your eyes aren't as red as they were before, before opening the door again. “I got the collar wet.” you mumble quietly.

John stands up from where he was sitting immediately, shaking his head. “That’s okay! We can just take it off, you don’t even have to wear it.” he rambles, and you smile a little.

“We can go back to my room and I can give you the massage.” John murmurs, offering his hand. “I can give you a pair of boxers too.”

You nod, taking his hand silently and walking with him as he leads you back to his room. He hands you a pair of boxers before asking you to lay down on your stomach on his bed. You slip them on and do so with a sigh, closing your eyes. You both spend the rest of the evening in his room, his fingers kneading your body and working out the knots in your tense muscles. He presses gentle kisses to your shoulders and back, apologizing for being rough, for hurting you, for forcing you, and eventually it becomes white noise that you fall asleep to.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by smoothly, John doesn't touch you until the Friday that Master’s supposed to come home, and even then he just ruts against your ass in bed, he keeps asking if you're okay, making sure he’s not forcing you. You tell him he’s not in a breathless voice, even though you’re not sure anymore. He wraps an arm around your body, palming you through your pants until you finish with him, then cleans you up with him and asks you before he leaves school if you’ll suck him off when he gets home, and gives you the softest kiss when you say yes.

That’s how you end up here, settled between his legs and lapping gently at his cock as he watches something on TV. His hand is running through your hair gently, telling you how good you’re doing, how good you are for him. You hum at the praise, back arching and pressing your own hard cock against the couch. You try to rock back against the vibrator in your ass, clenching around it whenever he fiddles with the remote in his hand.

You’re not even embarrassed by the moans slipping from your lips, John doesn't make you embarrassed with them this time. He tells you he loves them, since he knows it means you’re feeling good. He gently tugs your hair to pull your mouth away from his cock, only to turn up the vibrator and have you moan out loud. You look up at his smiling face and bite your lip, your cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

You both look up when you hear Master walk into the living room, already slipping off his tie, smirking when he sees the position you’re in. “I’m home boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatever plot i had planned has been taken over by porn  
> i doubt any of you are complaining


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag warnings: non-con/dub-con, double penetration, spitroasting  
> longest chapter i've written, enjoy the complete and utter smut  
> (warning the picture that is included in a link is extremely NSFW as reference for you in case I haven't explained it well enough for you.)

You quickly avert your gaze from anywhere near Master’s face, staring down at the couch below you. You feel you heart rate picking up, as well as your breath, from simple nervousness. Master’s going to be rough, he always is when he gets back from business. Claims it’s because he misses you, but you know he just misses the fact that you bend to his every whim.

“Keep going, David.” Master orders from above you, running the tips of his fingers down your spine and making you shiver. You look up at John - Sir, you need to start calling him Sir now that Master’s home - pleading with your eyes for him to speak up, to say something, anything, that will keep Master from using you yet. He doesn’t say anything though, and you know why. He’s just as stuck as you are.

“How was your trip Daddy?” Sir asks, trying to distract Master. Master hums in response, reaching down to press against the vibrator inside you, making you moan.

“Productive. Was he good?” Master walks around the couch, bending your knees so your feet are in the air and kneeling behind you.

“Really really good.” Sir responds, stroking your hair again, quickly wiping away the liquid sliding down your cheeks so Master doesn’t see them. Master doesn’t like it when you cry.

Master hums again, gripping the vibrator and beginning to thrust it in and out of you. You arch against the couch, the previous stimulation causing you to moan louder than before. He lifts you up by your hips so you’re on your knees and you open your mouth to protest, only to have John - Sir - quickly slip his thumb into your mouth. He moves your face so you’re looking at him and shakes his head discreetly.

“We’ll take care of you, Dave.” He forces out through his teeth. “It’s okay.” You’re left to let out a muted sob against his thumb, pressing into his hand when he pulls his thumb out of your mouth to shift into the same position Master’s in, on his knees, in front of you.

“How well did you stretch him, Johnathan?” Master questions from behind you.

“Really well Daddy, didn’t want him getting hurt.” You think John saying that has the opposite effect he wanted it to, because you hear Master taking off his belt, running his fingers around your entrance. Your suspicions are confirmed when you look up at John and see the face he’s making.

A rough slap against your ass has you crying out, making you open your mouth enough for Master to shove you forward so you engulf John’s cock in your mouth. “Get back to it, slut.” he orders. You let out another sob, muffled by John’s cock. He strokes your cheeks and hair, trying to calm you down so you’re not too loud.

“So good Dave, so good.” He whispers, trying to reassure you. It takes you a minute before you can start moving your head in earnest. As soon as they come it’s over, you tell yourself. You press your tongue up against John’s cock, swallowing around him when you take him into your throat. He moans, fingers of one hand curling in your hair as the other strokes your cheek.

You hear the cap of the bottle of lube snap open and you shiver, reaching up to rest your hand against John's hip to steady yourself. It confuses you why Master hasn't taken the vibrator out, until you feel a finger prod your entrance next to it. You pull off of John and look up at Master. "D-Daddy wait, it won't fit, don't-" Another rough slap shuts you up with a whimper.

"Did I ask you, fucktoy?" Master growls, and you shake your head no. "Then get back to it."

John tips your chin up, kissing you gently. "Come on Dave." He whispers, almost begging you. "Please." You feel him breathe against your lips.

With a whimper you nod, opening your mouth once again. John slides into your mouth with a faked moan, starting to thrust lazily. You start moving your tongue around him, keening loudly when you feel something press against your entrance next to the vibrator.

“Dad what’re you doing? It won’t fit if you don’t stretch him, _Dad_ -”

“Johnathan,” Master says warningly, and you both shiver at his tone. You know that tone. That tone means he’s not listening, he’s going to do what he wants to do, _whatever_ he wants to do.

John shrinks back, petting your hair and stroking your cheek when you look up at him. “Just keep going Dave, it’s okay.” he murmurs. “You’ll be okay.”

You don’t feel Master prod your entrance for a minute and you think he won’t do anything, maybe he’ll just watch like before, and go back to sucking on John. You lap at his cock before starting to bob your head again, pressing your tongue against the bottom of his length and sucking on his head. You start working in earnest when John starts moaning out loud again, petting and stroking your hair gently. Master reaches around you and starts stroking you, matching the pace with the bobbing of your head on John’s cock.

And then there’s a pressure against your entrance that you know shouldn’t be there, forcing itself inside and you feel John reach down to take your hand, letting you squeeze his however hard you have to. You cry out around John’s cock as Master forces his inside you next to the vibrator. God, it hurts, even when he turns up the vibrator already inside you.

Master doesn’t give you time to adjust at all, he just starts thrusting into you and you have to keep your mouth open as Master’s thrusts make you bob your head on John’s cock, effectively muffling any cries that you make. John’s still petting your hair and you look up to see him biting his lip roughly as he wipes your cheeks to get rid of any tears, following Master’s order to fuck your mouth.

After a while it starts to feel better and you start moaning around John’s cock, bobbing your head in time with his thrusts. You swirl your tongue around his head and along the bottom of his length, looking up at him to see his blissed-out expression and you know you’re doing a good job for him, that’s all you think about, that you’re being good for John. His fingers curl in your hair tightly and you have to brace yourself against his thighs as he starts fucking your mouth, and let him, moaning around him to spur him on. Even when he’s rough with you he’s still gentle, making sure you can breathe when you need to.

John comes minutes later after you flick your tongue against his head a final time, spilling into your mouth and you swallow it all like you’re expected to, lapping at his cock until he pulls away. He’s panting when he sits back down on the couch so his face is level with yours, his quick breath pausing to kiss you.

Master’s still thrusting inside you, rougher than before, and you moan into the kiss. You’re painfully hard, you just want him to come so it’s over with. You let out a pathetic whine when he pulls out of you, looking back at him only to be pulled onto his now-sitting lap. He grips your hips tightly and slides back into you, making the vibrator press against your prostate. You cry out, your back arching against his chest as your head falls back and rests against his shoulder. He attacks your neck with bites, sucking hard to riddle your neck with hickies.

“Johnathan, cuffs.” Master orders, and you hear John shuffle off somewhere. He comes back soon after, wrapping something around your wrists before [cuffing them to each of your ankles](http://leathercuffsandsilkenbonds.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/StrappedDownandStuffed.jpg). You try to pull your arms away, only to tug your ankles in the same direction. It takes you a second before you realize you’re cuffed, and you whimper quietly.

Master doesn’t stop fucking you, each of his thrusts in causing the vibrator nudge your prostate and making you cry out, rocking your hips back against him needily as he marks your neck.

“You love Master’s cock, don’t you boy?” Master hisses in your ear. You turn your head away so you don’t have to hear him, which only makes him thrust up into you harder.

“Don’t you?” he growls this time. “Don’t you love the way my cock and the vibrator feel in your ass? You’re stretched wide and still squeezing my cock like a slut, aren’t you?” his words make you whine, almost proving his point. “That’s it, squeeze my cock with your whore ass.”

You moan like the bitch you are, rocking your hips to spur Master on, just so he’ll come already and leave you be. He still thrusts inside you with moans of his own until finally, finally, he reaches around to stroke you in time with his thrusts.

“Beg for it, whore.” he growls in your ear and you know you’re not allowed to come until he gives you permission, until he comes. But you hate begging for it, you hate that you have to ask him to be done with it. You hate it.

“Pl-Please.” you gasp out anyway, your back arching. “Please Daddy,” you wince at your own words, “Please let me come, I need it, you feel so good in me, y-your cock is so big, please!" You beg, rocking your hips back needily against his.

"Hmm, no." Master groans softly when you whimper, and you scream when his final thrust has him ramming the vibrator against his your prostate. Everything goes white as your orgasm hits you hard, effectively surprising you. You feel Master spill inside your ass and you shiver, whimpering quietly. “I didn’t tell you you could do that.” He murmurs in your ear.

“I’m sorry!” You say quickly. “I-I couldn’t stop, I’m sorry, please.” He lifts you off his cock and practically throws you to the side and you can’t land properly because of the cuffs so John has to catch you. John cradles your head against his chest, kissing your forehead and cheeks.

Master tucks his cock back inside his pants and looks at you, humming quietly. “It seems you’ll have to be punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do the comment thing bc it gives me warm fuzzies  
> Also Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and happy holidays two those who don't.
> 
> *EDIT - JANUARY 9TH* Guys, thank you for all the comments, but you don't have to comment saying that the fic hasn't updated in a while. It's only been a little over two weeks, and I do have a life outside of writing porn. I have friends that I saw over the break, along with family. Now I'm getting ready for exams because I'm still in high school. So please, be patient. Don't hound me, I am fully aware that I have to write. 
> 
> Also please stop asking what the ending is going to be. There are going to be multiple, alternate endings (happy, sad, absolutely horrible) and that's all I'll say on the matter.
> 
> Thank you to those that comment spelling errors for me to fix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kNOW this is incredibly short, but I needed to give you guys SOMETHING after such a long break.  
> The good news; I know exactly what I want to do for the next chapter.  
> Bad news? I'm stuck in a rut that I can't quite get myself out of, but it'll happen eventually. The only unfortunately side effect is no update for a while :(
> 
> Enjoy, feel free to point out any errors!

You whimper at the implication that comes with what Master says, but nod nonetheless. You know you should have held it, you should have done better. You've been able to do it before, you should have been able to do it again.

Your self-berating comes to a halt when you feel John wrap his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. "No, Dad." He says. The words surprise you and you look at Master to see they've also surprised him. Then you look up at John, seeing a frown plastered on his face.

"I'm not going to let you punish him. You egged him on, there's no way he could have stopped with that stimulation." John continues, running his fingers through your hair. You press into his touch, squirming with a whimper at the vibrations still buzzing in your ass. John notices and turns it off, pulling it out of you slowly and cooing at you when you shudder.

"You're not going to let me?" Master questions.

John shakes his head in response. "No, I'm not. I'm going to get him cleaned up and then we're going to make dinner for you." He looks down at you. "Isn't that right Dave? We're going to make something special for Dad because he's home now."

You nod quickly, pressing close to John and looking at Master. "A-and I can give you d-dessert before bed." You say, even when touching him is the last thing you want to do.

Master seems to ponder this, though you already know that he'll take a night of wine and not lifting a finger over doing anything else. It's still the suspension that kills the both of you, and he knows it. You both sigh in relief when he nods, rubbing his chin.

"I believe we have some uncooked steak in the fridge that I bought. I'll have that." Master says, standing. "I'll be in my study. David, I expect you to put in a plug. You're not allowed to shower until it's with me tomorrow morning."

You nod quickly, anything to get him out of the room faster. You shiver as he walks by you and John, and you're both still until the door to his study closes. You think John's  the first one of either of you to breathe, and its his intake of breath that starts yours again. "Come on," he says softly. "We have to get you cleaned off."

You nod simply, looking up at him as he undoes the cuffs, letting them fall to the floor. You watch him as he hesitates before pulling open the coffee table drawer and taking out a plug. “You have to put this on.” he murmurs, to which you nod. He kisses your forehead as his hand slides between your legs, pressing the plug in slowly. You shudder against him, pressing your forehead against the crook of his neck. He shushes you, petting your hair gently before dressing the both of you. “Come on, let’s go get you some water.” he smiles, helping you up and you both walk to the kitchen.

John sits you down at the table before going to get you a glass of water, having you sip it slowly while he gets everything out. “What do you want with the steak?” he asks you. “Potatoes, corn and salad?” he smiles when you nod. “That’s what we’ll do then.” he opens the freezer with a hum, closing it again and opening the fridge door. “I think the steak is downstairs.” he looks at you with a smile. “Can you start peeling the potatoes while I look downstairs?”

You nod, standing up and walking over to the counter to start the task, smiling a little when John kisses your cheek as he leaves. You hum softly as you continue, not bothering to glance up when you hear footsteps enter the kitchen. You drop the items you’re holding when you feel the collar being pulled back against your  throat. Your gasp is cut off by pressure on your windpipe, and you whimper.

“You seem to have forgotten your place, boy.” Master growls in your ear. “Did you bribe him with your body to get him to defy me?”

You shake your head, or try to, only to have him pull harder. He wraps his other arm around your waist, cupping your cock in his hand. You whimper as he squeezes it slightly.

“You belong to me.” he nips your earlobe, tugging slightly. “You will always belong to me. Johnathan stepping in will never change that.” he lets go of your neck and you gasp for air. “Understand?”

You nod quickly, gripping the countertop to steady yourself when he pulls away and lets go. “I expect dinner in an hour.” you nod stiffy, squeezing your eyes shut when he rests his hand on your head. “If you were only good David, I wouldn’t have to remind you of things like this.”

“I’m sorry, Master.” you whisper obediently. You keep yourself from flinching when he kisses your hair.

“Good boy.” he murmurs before walking out.

John gets back a moment later and you automatically reach for him, curling your fingers in his shirt and clutching him tightly. He doesn’t ask any questions, simply wraps his arms around your waist. He rubs your back gently, whispering quiet praise into your ear. When he pulls away you both get to preparing the meal again in silence, not speaking if it’s not important. The next time he speaks to you it’s soft, almost timid.

“Do you want to go get Dad or should I?” John murmurs.

“Which do you think would please him?”

“You should probably go get him.” he starts getting plates together as you nod silently, walking off to Master’s study.

When you get to the door, you simply stare at the wood, your heart hammering in your chest. He seemed mad before, you wonder if he’ll have calmed down by now. You take a deep breath and knock once, twice, three times with your knuckles, and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that was lame. But it was something?  
> I'm so sorry


End file.
